


Sated

by ChimaAmla



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Dysphoria, Bukkake, Come Eating, Excessive Come, Hand Jobs, Idolization, Intersex Character, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Size Kink, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaAmla/pseuds/ChimaAmla
Summary: Akira and Ryo hadn’t fooled around since the Sabbath party.  So much had just been going on, and now Akira was, not different, he was still him, but he felt like he didn't quite fit in his skin anymore, and what if Ryo didn't want him like this?But that was stupid, nothing was different.  He was still him, that was the whole point, and he still mostly looked the same, most of the time.  And he'd still do anything for Ryo and Ryo still invited him over and of course everything was the same.  They'd just been busy.





	Sated

Akira and Ryo hadn’t fooled around since the Sabbath party.  So much had just been going on, and now Akira was, not  _ different _ , he was still him, but he felt like he didn't quite fit in his skin anymore, and what if Ryo didn't want him like this?

But that was stupid, nothing was different.  He was still him, that was the whole point, and he still mostly looked the same, most of the time.  And he'd still do anything for Ryo and Ryo still invited him over and of course everything was the same.  They'd just been busy.

“Akira.”

He looked up and Ryo was looking at him like,  _ oh.   _ Ryo dropped his coat to the floor and Akira was hard so fast it made him dizzy.  He almost threw the tablet when Ryo pushed it out of his hands, and then Ryo was climbing into his lap and Akira dragged him in to bury his face against Ryo's throat.  He smelled good, like fresh clean things. He always smelled good. Akira was pretty sure Ryo could hike through a swamp and come out on the other side smelling like fresh laundry, and without a smudge of dirt on him.  Akira’s hands were going to work on the buttons of Ryo's shirt before he even knew what they were doing, and Ryo just laughed half-quiet down at him.

“Eager?”

Akira grinned up at him and pulled Ryo's hips in so he could feel his erection, and Ryo laughed again like he was  _ delighted. _  He dragged Akira into a kiss and Akira gave up on the buttons, just shoved Ryo's shirt down off his shoulders and pulled it back until the buttons popped off and he could toss it somewhere.  Ryo's hands were all over him and Akira let him pull his shirt up over his head, only struggling with it tangled around his too-broad shoulders for a minute before he could get his hands all over Ryo again too.

Ryo was all pale and baby-soft, not lean and tanned like Akira, and Akira rolled them so Ryo was on his back on the couch and he could reach more of him with his mouth.  His skin was cool and smooth and perfect and Akira wanted to eat him alive. He grazed his teeth across the softness of Ryo's chest instead, mouthing and sucking at one of his pink little nipples. He kissed and licked his way across his chest, grinding against his thigh, and when Ryo’s hands went for his belt he couldn't stop the desperate noise that whined out of him.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you,” Ryo said with that  _ smile _ as he got his hand on Akira's dick.  Akira’s boxers were already a mess of precome and Ryo's hand was cool and soft and he thrust into the loose tunnel of his fingers desperately, close already even though he'd already gotten off twice today.   He was at it two, three, four times a day anymore; his dick still felt the same as before, sort of, it  _ definitely  _ wasn't smaller in Ryo’s hands but maybe his own hands had gotten bigger?  It felt fucking good, anyways, and Ryo’s other hand was fisted in his hair and holding him tight where he was.  Ryo’s voice came down “Come on, come for me, Akira, you can do it, come on-” and it was like Ryo had flipped a switch, Akira came hot and sudden, back bowing with it and a noise he didn't recognize dragging from his throat.

Ryo kept stroking him through it until Akira was shaking and Ryo's hand and belly were a mess.  Akira’s come was spread in thick lines all the way up his chest, sticky strands trailing from Ryo’s fingers, and and oh he looked  _ good  _ with come on his face.  Akira was still hard as hell but he dragged out of Ryo's grip, kissing across his face and licking down his body to clean him up.  He tasted incredible Ryo's skin and his own come both, thick and syrupy and strange, way more than there used to be before, and the way Ryo looked down at him and watched with parted lips as Akira licked his fingers clean one by one was even better.

Akira had Ryo's pants open before he even got down that far, and he dragged them down over Ryo’s hips and off his legs to send them wherever his shirt had gone.  He looked  _ good, _ flushed and hard and wet, and Akira got his mouth all over him as quick as he could.  Ryo was small enough to slip easy between his lips, and he tongued the slit at the bottom of his dick, wondering how he'd ever thought it was anything but hot as hell.  Ryo’s hands were in his hair, pushing and grabbing, and Akira grinned up at him around his cock. Ryo laughed again, or maybe groaned, or both, and Akira sucked and licked all over him until Ryo was panting and thrusting into his mouth.

When Ryo started tensing like he was close Akira pulled away, or tried to; Ryo's hands stayed right where they were in his hair, and if his dick had been bigger Akira probably would've been choking on it.  But Akira just grabbed Ryo's wrists and dragged his hands away - he was strong enough to  _ do  _ that now - and the look Ryo gave him was half furious and half delighted, like he couldn't even decide until Akira hiked Ryo's legs over his shoulders and buried his face in his cunt.

Ryo gasped and his hands were right back in Akira’s hair, “Yes, yes, yes--” dropping from his lips.  Akira was rutting against the side of the couch as he ate him out, hands too busy keeping Ryo still to be able to do anything for himself, and the taste of him and the noises Ryo was making and the slick, plush fabric sent him over he edge again, moaning into the space between Ryo’s legs.

He dragged Ryo’s hips up as soon as he could breathe again, so he could move lower and lick into the clean hole of his ass, and  _ god _ the noises Ryo was making as he twisted and bucked in Akira's grip.  Akira didn't let him get away, just slicked his fingers with his own come and pressed one in next to his searching tongue, then two, opening him up.  He was still so fucking hard and there had barely been room for him in Ryo’s cunt before and there certainly wasn't enough now, but Ryo took a third finger and was begging for it, “Come on, get your cock in me, don't make me wait-” and god, Akira could never say no to him for anything, especially not this.

He shoved in all at once and god, the noise Ryo made, hurt and  _ wanting,  _ and he couldn't stop himself dragging out and thrusting in hard enough to make him make that noise again.  Ryo’s hands were scrabbling at his chest as he thrust into him rough again and again, and god, he looked so small under him on the huge couch, all soft skin and fragile little bird bones.  He was gorgeous, the prettiest thing Akira had ever seen, so pale next to Akira's huge, dark hands on his hips, so tight it almost hurt, and Akira dug his claws into the floor to brace so he could fuck into him harder.  His tail lashed and something shattered behind him and his mouth dropped open, fuck, no, not now, he couldn't be changed now, he was gonna hurt him, fuck he was gonna split him open--

“Don't stop, don't you  _ dare _ stop,” Ryo panted, eyes wild and mouth half-open and hair a disaster.  He looked  _ wrecked, _ and both his hands were fisted in the thick fur on Akira’s hips.  “Come on, don't s-”

His voice broke off in an aching gasp as Akira thrust into him again, and god, there was no room for him but he couldn't stop, not when Ryo was looking like that, like Akira was giving him everything he'd ever wanted.

“Gonna come,” Akira tried to say, tried to warn him, but he didn't know if the sounds made any sense or if he even could've made himself pull out if Ryo wanted him to.

“Give it to me, gimme it all, give me everything-” and Akira came like it was a command, burying himself in Ryo and spilling with a noise that wasn't anything near human.  He came until it ached, hips jerking desperate, until his skin went smooth and fragile and his body felt too small for him.

His come was leaking out around his cock and making a huge mess, now that he was human again and finally even halfway soft.  He let Ryo down against the couch with shaking hands and just kind of, collapsed on top of him. Ryo's hands went into his hair as Akira panted against his chest, fingers dragging against his scalp and helping settle his heart back to something like normal.

“You're absolutely perfect, Akira,” Ryo said, voice even like he hadn't just been fucked to half an inch of his life.

Akira huffed a self-conscious noise against his chest, still panting a little.  “Yeah, well, I'm nothing without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChimaAmla) and [tumblr](http://chimaamla.tumblr.com)!


End file.
